Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of integrated drive generators and, more particularly, to a sun gear for an integrated drive generator.
Many aircraft employ constant speed drives to provide a motive force to a generator. The generator, typically an alternating current (AC) generator, produces an electrical output. Generally, it is desirable for the electrical output to be at a constant frequency. To produce the desired constant frequency, it is further desirable to drive the generator at a constant speed. The constant speed drive provides an interface between an aircraft engine output and the generator. The constant speed drive converts a variable speed input from the aircraft engine to a constant speed output that provides the desired motive force to the generator. In some cases, the constant speed drive and the generator are combined to form an integrated drive generator.